1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ski boots. More particularly, the invention relates to rear-entry boots, formed by a shell base on which an upper is preferably journalled around a transverse axis, the upper including at least one cuff extending towards the rear in the form of two lower lateral extensions and a rear portion journaled on the lateral extensions.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Boots of the above-mentioned type are described in commonly assigned French Patent Application Publication No. 2,575,045. In that application, the boot is closed on the leg of the skier by means of a cable which ensures that the different parts of the upper are brought together and maintained against the lower leg. With such an arrangement, the upper is intended to perfectly follow the movements of the lower leg, thus ensuring good control of the ski by the skier.
With regard to forces exerted from the front of the boot towards the rear as the skier wears the boot, an abutment arrangement is provided between the rear spoiler and the shell base for limiting the angular displacement of the upper towards the rear with respect to the shell base. In a known manner, these abutments are provided between the cuff of the upper and the shell base.
Other abutment means are often provided between the cuff and the shell base for limiting the forces exerted from the rear towards the front of the boot.
Tests have shown that when the upper is in abutment by the cuff against the shell base, if the skier continues to exert further force through the cuff against the shell base, a deformation of the boot occurs through flexing, or buckling.
This buckling tends to space the two sides of the boot at the location of the transverse journal axis of the upper, i.e., at the position of the ankle of the skier, thus, freeing the ankle of the skier which results in a less than perfect control of the skis through the boots.